Amisulpride is a member of the chemical class benzamide, and has the chemical name 4-amino-N-[(1-ethylpyrrolidin-2-yl)methyl]-5-ethylsulfonyl-2-methoxy-benzamide. The chemical structure of amisulpride is as follows:

Drug substances are most frequently administered orally by means of solid dosage forms such as tablets. Tablets remain popular because of the advantages afforded both to the manufacturer (e.g., simplicity and economy of preparation, stability and convenience in packaging, shipping and dispensing) and to the patient (e.g., accuracy of dosage, compactness, portability, and ease of administration). The preparation of tablets typically requires that the active pharmaceutical ingredient (API) be a solid. In the manufacture of solid APIs, it is necessary to obtain products with reproducible properties, including chemical purity and composition. For crystalline solid enantiomeric APIs, it is important to produce the desired polymorph with high chemical and enantiomeric purity. A reliable, reproducible process for preparing pure crystalline amisulpride enantiomers would be highly desired.